Razor's Edge
by CrowNoYami
Summary: When Gabriel came back from the dead again after being left behind in the Apocalypse World he finds himself ushered into the bunker, down on grace and cold. While trying to figure out how to shave, Sam comes by to check on him and teach the archangel how to perform the task, living out a fantasy of his own. Part 15 of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018


**Title:** **Razor** **'s Edge**

 **Pairing:** **Sam/Gabriel**

 **Warnings/Tags:** **Mentions of character death. Season 13 Canon Deviation, Kissing, Shaving, Good!Lucifer, Weak!Gabriel**

 **Prompts Used** **: Statment Prompt:**

 **He blinked at the scene before him, surprised but vaguely aware that this was far from the strangest thing to have happened to him today.**

 **AO3 URL** **: /works/15737631**

 **Summary** **: When Gabriel came back from the dead again after being left behind in the Apocalypse World he finds himself ushered into the bunker, down on grace and cold. While trying to figure out how to shave, Sam comes by to check on him and teach the archangel how to perform the task, living out a fantasy of his own.**

 **Authors Note** **: Well here is my second submission for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge. I think this will have to be my last one for this month as I have 3 Reverse J2 Bangs to do and I** **'m only allowing myself a 1 week break from Stanford Art (finished another round of editing! Just 2 more to go!) Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Razor's Edge**

When Gabriel came back from the dead again, nobody knew how to react. He stood there in the doorway of the bunker, his body shivering though he tried to fight it off, a loopy grin on his face and arms outstretched like he expected a hug. If it had been Sam who opened the door, or perhaps Castiel he might have received one. Mary Winchester, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow before shuffling aside so he could come into the bunker and get warm. Things seem to both get better and worse for the archangel after that. He was tested just as he expected he would be, the Winchesters wanting to make sure he was who he said he was, and though he didn't blame them, the process was annoying.

Once it was all said and done, Gabriel looked up from his seated position at the table and began to explain. "I knew the second you shmucks started doing your creepy silent conversation thing that you were going to leave my brother's sorry ass behind. What you may not have realized was that I know my brother, and while he can be a great big bag of dicks, I think he was honestly trying there for a while on fighting the good fight. Call me naive or whatever but I couldn't just let him stay behind and plot his revenge… again. So, I decided to use the last of my grace to make a clone, and just like with Luci at the hotel; Michael bought it."

Taking a drink of the hot chocolate in front of him, provided by Sam who had seen his shivering, Gabriel swallowed the beverage before continuing. "Once Michael offered Luci a deal to get back to this world and his son, I let my big bro know that I wasn't exactly gone. He pretended to take the deal, letting Michael think they were in it together before I made my move. Michael may have been stronger than Luci and I but with us working together we were able to kill the douche."

Jack was looking at Gabriel then, his eyes nearly pleading with him to know what happened to his father. While he didn't approve of Lucifer having that kind of sway over someone so powerful, Gabriel could understand how having a kid might be the kick in the pants his big brother needed to get his act together. "He's still there, we managed to snag Michael's grace before taking him out so there's plenty for him to open the rift later. The angels in that world still need someone to guide them, and Luci is going to sort out a few that seem to be more sympathetic and not on the short list of ones we already have to come over and help us recharge Heaven."

"Wait," spoke Castiel, his eyes wide while he looked at the archangel in the room. "You mean to tell me Lucifer not only helped kill Michael, but he's going to help our Heaven as well? Last time he had the chance to help restore Heaven's power he vanished."

Dean was standing with his back to the wall, but at the mention of Lucifer helping he crossed his arms over his chest. Sighing, Gabriel looked at the last mouthful of hot chocolate he had left, tipping the mug up against his mouth until the remaining cocoa was gone. "I get it, believe me, I get it… but since you boys broke out Auntie Amara the mark isn't controlling him anymore. Did it leave a mark on his grace? You bet it did… but he's not the evil he was when he was locked away and having brought life into this world has made him, I dunno, softer I guess."

Getting a snort of disbelief from Sam who was sitting beside him at the table, the archangel rolled his eyes. "He could have killed me." That statement made all eyes in the room swivel to look at him. "I literally only have a single speck of grace left, he could have easily have run me threw once Michael was dealt with… but he didn't. He helped me open the portal long enough for me to squeeze through and that's it, no tricks, not stabbing, and he had plenty of time to do either." Sighing, Gabriel stood up from his chair. "Now if you guys don't mind I would really like to stop this shivering and being cold thing, you have anything warmer I can use until I get some of my grace back?"

Sam and Dean seemed to share a look for a moment before Dean rolled his eyes and Sam stood up. "Yeah," answered the taller hunter, "I'll get you set up, come on." Following behind the man, Gabriel waited as Sam opened a couple doors, looked inside and shook his head before finally opening one and allowing Gabriel to step inside. The room was basic, a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand but it looked like the sheets were clean and there was clothing hanging on the inside of an open closet.

"There's been enough weird going on that Dean and I figured we would set up a couple of the spare rooms, we have mostly everyone from the other world on the other side of the bunker but there's a couple rooms left on this side. The clothes are ones that were here when we moved in, but we washed them and hung them up and cleaned the bedding. My room is just down the hall, two doors on your left and the bathroom is three doors down on your right. Toiletries are already in the bathroom if you wanna warm up with a shower if you need to shave just stick to the unopened razors and take it back to your room with you so it doesn't get confused."

Looking up at the tall human, Gabriel nodded. The thanks was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't get the word out even though he knew they didn't have to do this all for him. Sam seemed to understand though as he gave a soft smile, patted Gabriel on the shoulder and then left the archangel alone. With a dramatic sigh, though nobody was there to hear it, the blond picked out some clothing that looked like it might fit him and made his way to the bathroom. As much as he hated the thought of _needing_ a shower, he hated being cold more.

Turning on the shower and getting clean was one thing, he had been around humans long enough to enjoy a hot shower on occasion, so he knew his way around. Shaving, however, was a whole new adventure. Opening the package of generic razors and stealing a handful of shaving cream, Gabriel thought it would be easy. By the time twenty minutes came around he still had over half his right side left to do as he kept stopping each time he nicked himself to curse before trying again.

Around an hour after leaving Gabriel alone in the bedroom, Sam made his way to check on the archangel. While Dean and Cas seem to think the man would be fine on his own, Sam remembered how hard it was for Castiel when he was a human. Checking Gabriel's room first and finding nothing, the hunter made his way to the washroom. Knocking on the door, he heard a grunt which he took as an invitation and peered inside. **He blinked at the scene before him, surprised but vaguely aware that this was far from the strangest thing to have happened to him today.** Gabriel was standing by the sink, half his face covered in a thick layer of shaving cream, the other half was partially full of small cuts while his hands were gripping the edge of the porcelain sink tightly a razor in his fist.

Stepping into the room, Sam closed the door behind him and made his way to the archangel. Gabriel was a mess, and it was easy to tell that he was at the end of his rope with trying to shave. For a second Sam thought about showing him how it's done, to lather his own face and demonstrate when he caught sight of the little black kit sitting on the sink. It was something he had always wanted to do, there was something about the fantasy that pulled at Sam whenever the thought entered his mind, a fantasy not unlike the ones Gabriel had stared in before.

"I could do it for you if you like, then you'll know for next time." Sam hoped that Gabriel wouldn't deny him. When he noticed the shorter man give a slight nod, Sam quickly opened the black case and turned to the archangel. Inside his hand was a straight razor, one he liked to use when he wants to get a closer shave. For a second Gabriel eyed the razor in his hand before lifting his chin defiantly, practically daring Sam to try and harm him. Harming the other man was the last thing on his mind, instead, Sam wiped off the excess cream on Gabriel's face and reapplied it correctly.

They didn't say a word as Sam worked the razor, carefully slicing the hairs off Gabriel's face before wiping off the lather and doing it again. It barely took ten minutes before he was done, but each stroke seemed to last a lifetime. While he was working, Gabriel leaned back against the taller man, watching him work through the mirror, and every time he went to rinse the blade off Sam's eyes would catch those golden ones observing him. There was a heat there, one the hunter knew was reflected in his own.

Once done, Sam wiped off the access cream his touches light. Gabriel smirked before looking up and turning his head awkwardly to face him. "You know," began the archangel, his back pressed against the hardening bulge Sam was trying to ignore. "If you want to feel me up you could have just asked, no need to go 007 on me."

Instead of laughing at the joke, Sam bent down, turning his body as well as Gabriel so his lips hovered over the archangels. "You saying you don't want to play out my fantasies?" There was a challenge in his voice, one he knew the archangel wouldn't be able to ignore. As slightly chapped lips pressed against his own, Sam deepened the kiss. He wasn't going to let this chance slip away, and by the way, Gabriel was clinging to his shirt and making small noises from the back of his throat, he didn't think the archangel was going to let him go either.

Gabriel had said he was done running, and for once Sam was done too.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


End file.
